The Great Escape What is Freedom?
by xAwesomeHeroX
Summary: Pretty much Young Snake!England trying to escape from the facility he's being held at that's experimenting on him and others. This has to be the easiest summary I've ever done... First person POV and minor name changes (though Arthur goes by Serp 003)


**So this is actually a story I used for my creative writing portfolio. It's supposed to be Francis (Francisque) as the doctor and Arthur as the snake experiment. Warning, it's in first person and Arthur has no sense of education at all so he tries to describe things he doesn't know in simple terms XD **

**This is also based on a friend of mine and I's RP accounts.~ Pretty much the background to my Arthur. Hope you enjoy~**

**The Great Escape. What is Freedom?**

At 2:30 I was to undergo an experimental surgery. According to the doctors I had 'evolved' to the genes they placed in me better than expected and they wanted to get a firsthand look as to what I looked like on the inside. Knowing them it would be brutal. It would be painful. Even after the surgery they probably wouldn't let up on the testing and prodding to allow me to heal. I was nothing more than a lab-rat.

No.

'Lab-rat' would be too ironic of a phrase to use. Actually those specimens of that species were labeled **Rodent 001-10** to be exact. Meaning each had some species of rodent genes added to them and there were ten different specimens in all. The type of 'lab-rat' I am as well as my own name is **Serp 003**. I was mixed with the genes of a serpent, more specifically a 'Great Lakes Bush Viper'.

The number of specimens that were in my species experiment were seventeen. That was who knows how long ago. Now? There's only, I think, three remaining. And of the three I'm the only one making progress. In this place, from our point of view, progress is a curse. This meant that the better your test results were the worse the experiments and poking and prodding became. No matter how much you scream, no matter how much you cry, no matter how much you beg or bargain with them, the masked people in white, the doctors, they only want to see progress from you.

I wasn't sure how much longer I had until the scheduled surgery. In here, us experiments have no sense of time or date. We never know when it's night or day. Morning or afternoon. Actually none of us have any idea as to what all of that even looks like. All we know is that those on the 'outside' use it to measure when they work and when they sleep. For us, though, it's always day and night.

All throughout the day though, I've been preparing. I've no doubt this surgery will be the end of me and I refuse to die in such a way. If I'm going to die it may as well be in an attempt to escape. And that's what I'm going to do.

Going 'feral' is the only chance I have at getting out alive. Well, pretending to. Most of the time when an experiment goes 'feral', those in the black outfits with the large or hand sized metal instruments isolate the specimen going 'feral' hopefully (for the sake of the other specimens in the holding pen) and place the instrument, either the large or small one, to their head and injects something into them. It's loud and messy and with heightened senses, the smell of the blood it awful but the 'feral' specimen in the end is killed. Just like the animal it is. We're much smaller than the ones in black as well as the doctors also so it's not difficult for them to capture us or hold us down for whatever they need. Every once in a while I hear the doctors mutter something about 'age'. They said the last surviving female experiment in my species group was 'age twelve' though none of us have really been able to figure out what it means.

To go 'feral' though, or to fake it, is what feels like a long process. It starts off with separating yourself in the holding pen from anyone else. Then gradually you start to develop what the doctors refer to as a 'twitch'. Anger soon follows after and the specimen displays an immense amount of….. 'hostility'? towards anything around them that is or isn't there. This is where the animal starts to take over. It will always win. Slowly you start to become more and more like the genes they combined you with. It's more frightening when the 'predators' go through this process. Most of the other specimens in those experiment groups end up being killed just by a specimen who went 'feral'. It happened with my group and I myself have experienced being attacked by a 'feral' specimen at least three different times. I think. I'm not sure since I'm not very good with numbers. Or anything much for that matter.

I was already up to the 'hostile' point though. The other two remaining of my experiment group that were in the holding pen had already caught on to what was going on. At least what I was making them _think_ was happening. They had been shouting and begging for help from the men in black. They wouldn't do anything just yet though. Not until the doctors gave them the order. But the doctors would still watch none the less. They wouldn't want any of their 'precious' research to be damaged. I knew what would finally set them off though.

After clawing angrily at the wall, as if it were some other animal I was attacking, long after my fingers and hands started to bleed, I had turned on the other two and began to advance on them. There was a sharp sound that was static-like and a muffled but frantic voice came from across the large room. It was one of the doctors ordering the men in black to take care of me before I can harm the others. I couldn't stop just yet though. I had to make it as believable as possible. Crouching down, ready to strike, I pounced on the bigger of the two males. I knew at least he could put up a good fight compared to the smaller one. Watching the other experiments when they went 'feral', though, taught me two things.

Cause as much damage without hesitation.

Always go for the neck.

Pulling away, I dived in with inhuman speed (thanks to the Viper genes) and sank my two fangs into a patch of amber scales on the boys left shoulder. I was holding back one secret though. One that would be used on the guards soon enough.

The warm and disgusting taste of blood filled my mouth quickly and the screams of my 'prey' filled my ears. I was unconscious to his flailing as I pinned him down with my left hand that was completely covered in emerald green scales, up to my elbow. I tugged at his flesh once. Then a second time. Before I could a third, which surely would have started to tear something, I felt strong hands grabbing at me and yelling at me; harsh words that I really didn't understand. All I knew was that they were hurtful. It wasn't difficult to guess it was the men I black who were trying to pull me off. I refused to release the other though. Not yet at least. I had to wait until we were outside the cell. Only then would they be able to separate us better. For now we were too close together and they would risk harming my 'prey'.

The grip I had on **Serp 009** wasn't human at all. I guess the ones dressed in black realized that because one said to the other (I wasn't sure just how many there were since they were coming at me from behind) something on the lines of 'drag it out'. This was what I was waiting for. That didn't mean I was supposed to let up though. Not at all. It was only meant to get worse.

As they began to drag us out of the cell, my hissing became loud and more enraged. I bit even harder into the flesh; my already bloodied hands clawing at his chest. I tried to kick the men in black off as I continued to harshly pull at the boys flesh until finally I pulled all the way back; the back of my head hitting into the face of one of the men in black. The other specimen's cries of pain only grew louder now and were filled with even more fright as he flailed around. Staring into those wide and tear filled eyes with my own that were probably expressionless, I spat out the chunk of flesh that was still in my mouth. I was done with him.

The man in black I managed to hit before with my head (which was still pounding though I barely noticed it) was still trying to recover from the shock; red liquid dribbling down from his nose. Without wasting a single second, I turned on him and tackled him to the floor. A loud hiss escaped me as I dove in once more to sink my fangs into his neck. This time I didn't have the intention of tearing his flesh. No. I had a secret. It was something not even the doctors or those in my specimen group or anyone for that matter knew. I released a sort of substance, at my own will, into him that would leave him unable to move for who knows how long. I never stuck around long enough to see.

I actually discovered this trick when I experienced my second 'feral' attack. One specimen who was mixed with a lion went 'feral' while the two of us and a bird specimen were 'isolated' in a room for a procedure. Out of 'instinct' I bit the specimen when he came at me and he started to slow enough for the doctors to come. That was after he tore out one of the wings of the bird specimen and left its head barely hanging onto its body. He didn't survive. But I did and the doctors never thought much of what happened.

If I'm lucky they won't think much, now, of it or at least won't catch on until a while later. Soon as I had bit him, I pulled away and leaped at the second; sinking my fangs once more into whatever was closest. I think it was his left arm but I'm not sure. We both fell to the ground since he wasn't able to hold us up anymore and when I pulled away and looked around I was relieved there weren't any others. There was just one more thing I needed before I could leave. On the man in black's pants there was a…. I don't even know what it was. A small rectangle that had letters and numbers that I couldn't read and a bunch of lines going across one side of it with his picture in the corner.

Snatching it, I ran over to the 'automated' door and tried sliding the rectangle in the slot like I had seen the men in black and doctors do plenty of times. Nothing happened. There was supposed to be some sort of noise and a green light and it was supposed to open! I tried it again and still nothing.

Then again.

Nothing.

And again.

Panicking, I looked from the rectangle to the slot and tried sliding it again, only this time I had those strange lines going through the machine. It felt like so much time had passed and finally I heard the amazing chime and that beautiful bright green light flashed. Letting out the breath I held, I pushed the heavy door open and began to run. Where I was running was beyond me. Anywhere that could lead to the 'outside' would be fine.

I just hoped I knew what the 'outside' looked like.

Up ahead there was another set of men in black with a doctor. Stumbling to a halt, I stared at them and they at me. Then the doctor told them, "Remember to aim for his arms or legs. I don't want any major parts getting too large a dose and being damaged."

Backing away, I ran off to the side just before they shot at me. Quickly using the rectangle I pushed through the door just before they shot again and shut it behind. In a corner there was a pole that the men in black would use sometimes when handling a resistant specimen. It was horrible and the wire on the end always dug painfully into your neck when you struggled…. Quickly grabbing it, I began to hit the slider box for the rectangle until the metal dented and broke. Maybe they wouldn't be able to get in now….. Dropping the handler, I turned and looked around. There were no other doors in the room. This wasn't good. Looking everything over a moment I quickly found there really was no way out.

Gritting my teeth in frustration, I dropped the rectangle I used on the door and brought my hands up to grab at my hair. Was this it? Was I really not going to escape? My breathing became heavy as I imagined just what they would do to me once they caught me. They would probably still do the surgery on me. Once they got what they want, maybe they would be kind and still keep me around because I was valuable? After all, they did say I was making the best progress…. Or maybe they would do what they did to a wolf experiment I used to know. One day they took him for surgery and we didn't find out until days later that they removed his insides for further studying.

I don't want that fate!

I didn't realize it but I was crying. Crying harder than I ever had before. What I felt…. No words I knew could describe it. But why? The only times an experiment ever cried was from pain that was caused to them. Or were there other reasons to cry? Maybe it was because I possibly killed **Serp 009**. Would he be alright after what I had done to him? Or maybe whatever I injected into the men in black from before killed them also. Could that also be the reason why I was crying? I thought about this as I walked over to the large examining table at the center of the room. There were just so many things that were still unknown to me. All I want…. Is to at least be able to see 'outside'. I want to know what it looks like. How big or small it is. I just want to see enough of it to satisfy me. I wonder if the doctors would let me see it if I give in.

"Who am I kidding; they'll be in here in no time once they get the key….. If I gave in it would make things easier," I stated dryly.

I placed my hands on the cold and familiar metal table and heaved myself up onto it. It was something I was unfortunately more then used to. At first the doctors would always have to order me to get on the table. When I finally became aware of the experiments, they would have to use force to get me to do so. Soon enough though, it became clear in my mind that there was no use in fighting and going along just made things easier for everyone. Just like then and right now, I laid back on the unforgiving metal and closed my eyes; waiting for the worst. Soon enough the doctors and the men in black would be here and there would be no escape no-

Oddly enough, a cold and violent shiver went through me. Furrowing my brow, I squinted my eyes open against the bright, white lights, trying to figure out just what that was. Sitting up, I looked around, trying to figure out exactly what just happened. It felt like the warm air suddenly disappeared, only to be replaced by the cold.

"Where'd the warm go?"

Then it happened again, that same shiver, though the cold seemed to be setting in now. It really didn't help that the only thing I had to wear was a pair of white 'shorts' and wrapping my arms around myself only did so much for so long. As I searched the room, I curled up as much as I could, pulling my legs to myself. It really was just times like this that I wish I wasn't 'cold-blooded'. The doctors said that's what I was and it had to do with my genes. I wondered if all the other specimens were the same….

Finally, though, I felt it. It was faint but it was there. It felt like…. The air was moving in a way that you could only feel it and not see it. It made me shiver once more but that one time was enough for me to realize where it was coming from. Tilting my head upwards, just off to the side of the table, next to the large overhead light, was…. Something. I really have no idea what it was but it looked as if it could be useful. It was in the ceiling and even though I was standing on the table, it still was just out of my reach. Frowning, I dropped my outstretched arms and glanced around the room. Over by the white counter in the corner, where they kept quite a bit of 'instruments' was a stool the doctors would sit on when examining a sample. Maybe there still was a way out…

Jumping down from off the table, I grabbed the stool and brought it back over. It looked to be about the right height but when I climbed onto it, the stool nearly fell over. Immediately I went still, not sure if I would fall. When things seemed fine, as carefully as I could, I reached up and was easily able to grab the…. Cage door? that was on the hole in the ceiling. I wondered if maybe some other specimen was kept in here but that probably wasn't likely. It just didn't make sense for one to be there.

Pulling on the door, I frowned when it didn't move. Well, it shook but it didn't come off. Then the sound of people shouting behind the door was heard. Immediately my heart began to speed up. I was worried it actually would fall right out of me. It was a strange feeling….

Either way it made me push more and more against the cage; I could feel it getting looser with each push. I was so close and had yet another chance and I wasn't going to let it get away from me. Not this time. Gritting my teeth, I tried once more and this time I managed to finally push through. I couldn't believe it. It really worked! I couldn't waste too much time though since I could hear a clicking from the door.

Carefully I stood up and began to pull myself up into the small space. Just as I had managed to get in the cieling, I heard the others enter the room and were shouting various things:

"Don't let him get away!'

"Climb up there and get him!"

"Don't damage anything vital, we've got new things we need to examine!"

I actually had been relieved for once in my life that I was given snake genes. It was cramped in this space but I was 'flexible' and able to squeeze around. After quickly crawling a ways in, I turned around with a bit of difficulty, just as a man in black appeared in the opening. It was clear he was much too big to fit through the hole; but he certainly had enough space to try and get his metal instrument through-

When I realized what he was doing I tried to turn around as quickly as possible and crawled my way to the end and around the corner; just barely missing the shot. Their shouts echoed through the space and I knew for a time I was safe. I still had to move quickly though. If I don't they might try to cut off all of my escape options. It was difficult to move quickly though. The cold I felt was getting worse and all I wanted to do was curl up to try and keep warm. But there wasn't any time for that. I had to keep going.

Turn after turn, it only seemed as if I was getting more lost. There was nothing to point my way and it all looked the same. Well, the only thing I really had to help be my guide was the other openings that were covered by a cage door. I could look through them and sort of see where I was but I still didn't know this place very well. Then I came to a very strange end. Well, it didn't really end. It took an odd turn though. Tilting my head back, I followed the upwards direction it was going in until it seemed to stop. It looked to be really high up…..

I didn't have much of a choice though; it could be my way out. Slowly and really uncomfortably I stood up in the new area; my height making it seem not as tall as it was before. I still had a ways to go, though, before I could reach the top. How was I supposed to get up there though….? There wasn't really anything to grab on to or anything I could stand on like before. So how….? Placing my hands on the wall in front of me, I tried to pull my way up though I didn't get very far. I tried again and still nothing. Slumping against the wall behind me, I closed my eyes and tried to think of what to do now. I wasn't just going to stop now. I got this far and figured out how to get past all those other things; I could figure this out too.

Without warning and out of anger, my arm suddenly shot out and I hit the metal wall in front of me with my fist. That wasn't a very good idea. Whimpering at the pain, I held my poor hand to myself and tried to wait for the pain to go away. Blinking away the tears in my eyes, I looked back to where exactly I had hit and my eyes widened a bit. There, I had left a rather large indent. Was I really that strong? Running my fingers along the cool metal, I noticed they easily got caught in the dent. Could I use this to get up to the top? It was too high to get my foot in to so I crouched down a bit and tried to make another. Again, it hurt. A lot more than before this time. The dent of course wasn't deep enough also. Letting out a small groan, I braced myself and tried again; managing to make it deep enough now. I couldn't uncurl my fingers now. It hurt too much to when try to and once again they were bleeding. Breathing deeply to try and stay calm and ignore the pain, I looked up to the top again. I had to keep moving.

Placing my foot in the newly made dent and my hands on the walls to either side of me, I pushed off with my other foot and tried to pull myself up; quickly bringing my free foot into the original dent. This wasn't too bad…. Sort of. Just a bit farther and I would be at the top.

Bracing myself, I pushed off the higher of the two dents and reached for the ledge at the top. Once I had hold of it, I brought my other hand which was still hurting and forced it to hold on. Slowly I began to pull myself up, my legs kicking at the walls and pushing against them in an attempt to help myself. Finally after a bit of struggling, I managed to pull myself onto the flat surface and practically collapsed there from relief and exhaustion. Rolling onto my back, my legs hung over the edge and my breath came heavily now.

I was almost there. This had to be the last thing in my way. What more could possibly stop me? Still feeling extremely tired, I forced myself to go on. Turning over, I began to crawl once more until I found the next cage door. Trying my best to look through and around the area, I saw it was quiet and no one seemed to be around. Grabbing hold of it with my good hand, I was thankful it came off without a problem.

Turning around in the cramped area, I began to lower myself down though I couldn't feel the ground. Letting go, I dropped down and at first landed on my feet but lost my balance and fell backwards on my backside. Wincing in pain, I carefully stood and took a moment to look around. It was a long hallway with many doors that probably led to various rooms for experimentations. It didn't look familiar at all but I probably had been here plenty of times on one of those rolling tables, asleep.

Then from one end of the hall, I heard a loud voice shout, "Freeze! Move and I'll shoot!"

It was one of the men in black. He already had his metal instrument pointed at me and was carefully coming closer. If I moved he would shoot. If I didn't he would probably shoot anyways. Either way, this was now the end.

XxXxX

It really was an amazing sight. Who would have thought a specimen would try to escape to somewhere they had never been? Of course Francisque had been angry but when the boy managed to get into the vents, his anger turned to interest. It was like watching a rat go through a maze to reach the bait that was at the middle. Only instead this was a snake-boy trying to find freedom. He couldn't help but wonder what drove the boy. Was it animal or human instinct? Or was it simply the want for freedom?

Either way it really was intriguing. Never had his specimens been taught anything except do as they're told without question. Even then that only included answering questions the doctors would ask or move in a certain way. It all depended really. But this one…. He showed signs of logic. Of problem solving. He was impressed the boy understood the only way to open the doors was through a workers ID card! The only way he could have figured such a thing out was through observing anyone who left the room.

Francisque wanted to see more of this specimen's intelligence. He wanted to see just how he survived without being locked up!

As he watched the security guard approach the boy, he reached around the doctor who was sitting at the monitoring console in front of him and pressed a button that would turn on the consoles communication system that was linked to the guards.

"Let him go," he stated, his voice calm and level.

He watched as the guard stopped and grabbed his responder but didn't take his eyes off the specimen and kept his weapon trained on him. "Are you sure about that Sir? He could cause trouble if he escapes," came the static reply.

A wide grin made itself apparent as the doctor brushed a lock of long, golden-blond hair from his face and behind his ear. "Yes, I want him to leave."

There was a long silence before the guard responded, "Understood."

Releasing the button, Francisque straightened and took a step back, crossing his arms over his chest as he continued to watch the monitors. "We're taking this experiment to the field."

XxXxX

I watched in confusion as the man in black began to back away, his metal instrument lowered. Just what exactly was happening? What was with the conversation they had? I wasn't sure what I should do.

"Get out of here," the man in black stated before turning away and going back to where he had come.

I began to back away myself, still unsure as to what was happening. Without wasting any more time, I turned around and began to run in the opposite direction and around the corner. I wasn't going to stop and I didn't know where I was going either. My foot steps and heavy breathing seemed incredibly loud as I ran and I wondered if the man in black would change his mind and come after me again. I really just didn't want to run into anyone else.

When I turned another corner it looked as if I came to an end. There was a large and heavy looking door at the end of the hall with a strange sign above it that gave off an orange looking light . Slowing down, I approached it and looked it over. It was different from other doors I've seen. This one didn't seem to need one of those rectangles with the lines and numbers on them. Instead there was a bar across it that maybe you used to open it?

Grabbing it with my good hand, I began to push against the door; using my shoulder to help since it was so heavy. When I finally got it open and looked to where it led, I quickly shut my eyes at the bright light that shone. Bringing a hand up to try and block it out, I carefully opened them a little but at the sight they soon went wide. This…. Was it! It's what I've been looking for! It wasn't a hallway or another room. It wasn't like that cramped area in the ceiling. This was….

This was 'outside'.

Hesitantly I reached a hand out, unsure if it was alright to leave, but quickly pulled it back when I noticed the metal band on my wrist that held my specimen name. It reminded me of what I was. Where I was. It reminded me I wasn't meant for anywhere but the laboratory. What would happen, then, if I did leave? I've never been outside this building and maybe something bad would happen if I tried to leave! I don't know what things are like out there…. Would I really be able to survive? Looking down to the scaled hand I held close to my chest, I tried to figure out what I should do. I felt sick just standing there, thinking about it. Should I go or should I stay? What was I supposed to do?!

Glancing back to the 'outside' I took a deep breath and reached out once more only this time I didn't bring my hand back. I watched with wonder as the light washed away the shadows from my skin and made the metal band shine. It felt so…. Amazing! It felt so warm, so new, so safe- words just couldn't describe it! Or at least the words I knew of couldn't.

Looking back towards the hall, over my shoulder, I then turned back to the 'outside' and taking a deep breath. It was now or never. I had to make my decision here and now…

I took a few steps out past the opening and released the door; letting it close with a loud noise behind me. The light warmed my entire body and took my breath away. Turning my head upwards towards the light blue ceiling above me, I reached my hands up, not really sure why. It seemed so high up- I wondered just how high it was! I wondered if anyone knew that answer. I wondered why it was so blue and wanted to know just what those white, soft looking things on the ceiling were as well! This feeling was just so wonderful!

For the first time my lips curled upward on their own and I looked like one of the doctors when they got excited about some break through. I had no idea what this 'expression' was called but I felt it was fitting for this right now. Tears began to roll down my cheeks and again I had no idea why. They just did and it seemed so right. All of this was just so new to me and I felt so…. 'Happy'!

I was safe, I was warm, I was 'happy' I was…. I wasn't sure what to call it exactly! But then a word came to mind. I don't remember ever hearing it before from anyone but it somehow came to me. It seemed like a fitting word and perfect for this moment in my new life.

"I'm free."


End file.
